Admitting It To Themselves
by dddynamite
Summary: My first Fic ever Booth and Bones finally admit to themselves they do care!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters

Summary: My first Fic ever Booth and Bones finally admit to themselves they do care! (Please Review!) I hope you all like it . I am dedicating this story toÂ AJeff A.K.A. Anna who gave me the courage and the whole idea for the story, Thank you so much!

Admitting It To Themselves

Bones:

She finally realized it. This whole time every single minute they'd spent together was true. True friendship true trust...true love. Yes, she, Temperance Brennan was in love with the one man that had always made her feel safe, calm and important.Â That man was none other than Seely Booth.Â He was there for her when she'd get into trouble or when she was sad.Â Even when she was mean, he still was there. She was there for him too, when he needed someone to talk to.Â She was there holding his hand.

Now that she realized it and had admitted it to herself, she had to find a way to tell him.Â But, what if he doesn't feel the same. No, he did, he had to, they had spent too much time together. They had opened up too much for him not to feel something,too. She could imagine what Angela would say. "Tempe sweetie, now that you've finally realized you're that hunky F.B.I. knight in shinning armor's princess, you have to get a move on and kiss him already." But, it was more complicated than that, she'd been hurt too many times to just do that. No, she would go slow and hopefully sooner or later she would be able to let her love out. Then, they'd be together forever.

Booth:

He didn't know why he always couldn't help feeling good around her or why he opened up to her so easly. He just didn't know...until now. It just came to him just like that. He immediately knew all the answers to his questions from before. He loved her...that's why she made him feel good, because he loved her, that's why he opened up to her because he loved her. He now knew that when he saved her and rushed to her aid in New Orleans it wasn't just because she was his friend, no, it was more than that. It was because he loved her.

He always knew he could trust her and she trusted him, she always made him laugh, even if it wasn't on purpose.Â She would always get him frustrated by her lack of social skills, but at the same time, make him feel different about himself. She made him a better man. He had never felt like this before, not with any other women and he didn't think he could. She was the one for him, his one and only girl, his other half.

Somehow, he knew she felt that way too, even if she was really stuborn and wouldn't admit it deep down, she felt the same and wouldn't tell him because she had been hurt before. But, he would let her know he knew, that he felt the same and would wait until she was ready, then there lives could become one...forever.

This is a one shot .Hope you liked it .Please Review.!I just want to say thanks to Anna and Raven-Rain who both encouraged me to write this!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamer: I do not own any of these characters!

Summary: Now that they've admitted it to themselves, they have to admit their love to each other!

I'd just like to say thanks to everybody who reviewed. You made my day! This chapter is dedicated to AJeff a.k.a. Anna, my beta reader and friend, Raven-Rain another friend of mine, Wolfmyjic, Cellisto, Shae4Michael,Â pmlmijbil, another good friend.Â Angel, who ever you are and BoothLover whoever you are.Â Oh and you owe me a chocolate cookie. lol!

Admitting It To Themselves Chapter two:Â Admitting It To Each Other

Booth:

"Bones, we got a case." Man, saying her nickname is so different now. Obviously, it is. I mean now that you're head over heels in love with her, wait I did not just think that, I can't think that especially when we have a case...Oh, man! Now I'm never gonna be able to concentrate.

"What's the case about?"

"Um." Wow! She's so pretty even when she's got that serious face.

"Booth, are you ok?"

"What? Oh ya, I'm fine, Bones. Just got a little side tracked here. So, about the case, we got a bunch of remains found at this really old abandoned warehouse..."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bones:

"We got a case!"

A case! Good! That means I can spend more time with him. Wait! I did not just think that! I mean it's not like we don't spend a lot of time together, but this way I get to spend more time with him without it being obvious that I'm in love with him. Oh, I better say something before it becomes apparent that I'm thinking of him.

"What's the case about?"

"Um."

Why isn't he talking? Oh no! I'm not blushing, am I? Cause then, he'll definitely know that I've been drooling over him.

"Booth, are you ok?" There I said something. Maybe he'll forget about the blushing and start talking about the case.

"What! Oh ya, I'm fine, Bones. Just got a little sidetracked here. So, about the case, we got a bunch of remains found at this really old abandoned warehouse..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their eyes met.

Angela walked past them and paused for a second.

Why are they staring at each other like that and not kissing? Can't they see that they're drowning in love? Look at them, even Bones who's stubborn as hell is looking all mushy and that adorable Booth looks like he just wants to grab her and kiss her crazily and passionately! Aw, if only they'd just do it already. The artist thought to herself and walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

A million thoughts ran through their minds.

Wow, look at how she's looking at me! It's like the way I look at her, but if she's looking at me like that...could she possibly be thinking that we're both feeling the same things?

Wow, his eyes are so full of emotions. But wait. Are they the emotions that I think they are? Is this really happening? Yes, it's happening! We are both standing here in the middle of the lab just staring deeply into each other's eyes, not saying anything, but it's almost like we are. I have to stop this. What if someone sees us. Just look away, Bones. Just look away...why can't I look away?

Her eyes are so beautiful I can't stop looking at them. I can't stop looking at her.

My heart is beating so fast for Booth. If it were beating any faster, I'd have a heart attack. What's that feeling in my stomach? Oh no! I've got butterflies.

"Bones?" I can't talk, my mouth is getting dry.

"Yes Booth?" Oh please, god, don't make me do something stupid like faint, cause my knees are getting weak.

They slowly moved closer and closer towards each other.

"I have to tell you something, Bones. Umm, well, you see..." He inched himself closer to her.

"I have something to tell you too, Booth."

She too, inched closer, closing the gap between them. The tip of their noses touched. Then, it happened. That thing they've wanted to happen, the one thing that they've dreamed about for which seemed like forever, that long awaited kiss, finally happened.

It was probably the most simplest, most meaningful, most passionate kiss there has ever been.Â Butterflies tingled in their bellies, which was enough to have made them fly.

"WOW."

"YEAH."

"Bones, I love you."

"Booth, I love you, too."

They kissed again!Â Unlike their first kiss, it was much more passionate, never even leaving a moment for air.

AUTHOR'S NOTE:Â Hope you all enjoyed it!

When I used to be just a reviewer, I'd always review not knowing how happy it made authors feel...until I wrote something and belive me when authors receive a review, it makes them feel as happy as Booth and Bones felt when they kissed!Â It makes their stories worthwhile!

So, please review! Not just my story, but every other story you read cause when you review, it makes someone's day!

-


End file.
